<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Lived by ifeellikeiamamidget</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060049">I Lived</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifeellikeiamamidget/pseuds/ifeellikeiamamidget'>ifeellikeiamamidget</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Barry Allen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifeellikeiamamidget/pseuds/ifeellikeiamamidget</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[2x09] what if instead of Oliver getting hurt and having Barry save his life, what if Barry gets kidnapped and Oliver ends up having to save his life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Oliver Queen, John Diggle &amp; Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen &amp; Felicity Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Lived</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Summary</strong>: [2x09] what if instead of Oliver getting hurt and having Barry save his life, what if Barry gets kidnapped and Oliver ends up having to save his life?</p><p><strong>DISCLAIMER</strong>: I DO NOT OWN ARROW- SLIGHT AU AS BARRY WON'T BECOME THE FLASH</p><hr/><p>Oliver was pissed when he returned. The mission had gone horribly wrong. They guy he was hunting had managed to escape, leaving Oliver there, wondering where it all went wrong. And to top it all off, the CSI from Central City, Barry Allen, had already taken off, he was supposed to be helping S.C.P.D find the person who had broken into Queen Consolidated only two days ago.</p><p>God it really wasn't his day.</p><p>A ping from one of Felicity's computers brought his thoughts to a halt. On the screen, it was pitch black, but there was something there. And that something had managed to figure out where his base was and managed go hack into their security system.</p><p>Then, the screen lit up, and the scene made his blood run incredibly cold.</p><p>There was Barry Allen, bound to a chair, his mouth gagged with tape and he appeared to be unconscious. His whole body was limp.</p><p>How on earth did that happen?</p><hr/><p>Barry arrived at the train station late, he wasn't exactly known for being punctual though, so for him he was being early.</p><p>After everything that had happened between him and Oliver, he decided to head back to Central City, he gave S.C.P.D all the information they would need to find the man who did it, so he wasn't required to be there anymore.</p><p>He sat down at a lone bench in the station, sighing as he knew it would be a long night. Thinking he was the only one there, he stood up, beginning to mutter things to himself about the predicament he was in. So, Oliver Queen hated him, he had a little crush on Oliver's secretary and well, she just so happened to have a crush on Oliver.</p><p>A noise brought him out of his thoughts, maybe something had fallen over? Just as he was about to sit back down, someone came and grabbed him from behind, stuffing a cloth over his mouth and nose.</p><p>Barry tried resisting the man as best as he could, but he could feel himself getting weaker, his eyelids growing heavier. The man grinned once he felt Barry's head flop back onto his shoulder, his eyes closed, his mouth slack.</p><p>Smirking, he knew how to get to Oliver Queen now, and he was more then excited to hurt him.</p><hr/><p>A man entered the frame, a smirk hidden by the black ski mask he was wearing. Oliver knew he was proud of himself, proud that he had managed to kidnap someone after beating up the vigilante. Whilst that was already deflating Oliver's wounded ego, the fact that he had managed to kidnap someone was like rubbing salt in the wound.</p><p>"<em>Looking for someone, Mr Queen?</em>" The voice rang, he didn't even need to see Oliver's face to know he had made him feel the slightest bit of worry.</p><p>Felicity and John turned to Oliver, whose eyes were glued to the screen, glued to Barry.</p><p>He seemed in good health, no alarming injuries on him just yet. Hopefully it was just for bait, and so the kid didn't have to get hurt, he'd never forgive himself if something happened to Barry.</p><p>"<em>Don't worry, I won't hurt him</em>" the voice said, "<em>just yet anyhow</em>"</p><p>Oliver could feel himself getting angrier by the second, he wanted to kill that bastard if it's the last thing he ever did.</p><p>A sudden groan took all of their attention, Barry was finally waking up. Oliver didn't know whether to be happy or not that the kid had finally opened his eyes after being unconscious.</p><p>Barry's eyes had a hard time focusing, Oliver realised, maybe signs of a concussion, his subconscious argued. He heard Felicity sigh from relief at the sight of a very alive, and awake, Barry Allen. Diggle was just stone-faced, but Oliver knew that he was secretly happy that the kid was okay.</p><p>"<em>Good morning, Mr Allen</em>" the voice sneered, "<em>have a nice little sleep did you?</em>"</p><p>Oliver watched as Barry tensed, watched as he began fighting his restraints. He needed the location of the video, now, before any harm could come to Barry.</p><p>"Felicity, track where the video is coming from" Oliver ordered, watching Felicity spring into action.</p><p>He turned towards John, "grab some weapons. Once we get their location, we're going after them"</p><p>Nodding, Diggle ran into the other room, grabbing all of the ammunition and guns he could find, he wasn't worried about Oliver one bit, he was more worried about himself.</p><p>Just as Felicity got the location, the screen turned off, the little video ending. They were all silently praying, hoping that he would make it out of this with his life.</p><hr/><p>Barry tried reasoning with his captor behind his gag, only getting muffled pleads instead. He didn't understand why he was needed, he wasn't even from this city.</p><p>"Let's have some fun, shall we?" The man asked, the black ski mask still hadn't been removed.</p><p>Whilst his captor went to go get something, Barry tried using all of Joe's tactics of getting out of bonds in a hostage situation. Thank god he had actually listened to Joe when he was taught those. He managed to loosen the tape around his hands by the time his captor had arrived, and he wasn't thrilled to see him almost completely free from the bonds at his hands.</p><p>Instead of tightening them though, he grabbed something from the table he brought with him, showing it off to Barry. It was a knife. A butcher's knife. Laughing, he grabbed Barry by the throat, satisfied when he heard the whimpers from the man. He could see the fear in Barry's eyes, and that made him a whole lot happier.</p><p>Barry was just an innocent CSI, he didn't understand why this was happening to him. He just wanted to get home so he could watch his idol, Dr. Harrison Wells, turn on the particle accelerator. He didn't sign up to get kidnapped.</p><p>A sharp pain brought him out of his thoughts, he turned his complete attention to the man who still had a hold on his throat and was shocked to see blood on the knife. Oh wait, it was his blood. Barry gave out a muffled yell as the pain intensified, making it feel like his whole body was on fire. Barry took a wild guess at where he was stabbed, as he felt his right side start to tingle, and his shirt begin to dampen around the cut.</p><p>His captor dropped the knife moments later, finally releasing his hold on Barry's throat. He was glad to finally breathe again, as he tried to bring as much oxygen into his body as he could now. What he didn't prepare for, was the first colliding with his face moments later, and he certainly wasn't prepared for the man to start punching him repeatedly.</p><p>He hoped that someone got him out of this. And soon.</p><hr/><p>Oliver and Diggle arrived outside the building an hour later, they had to evade the cops multiple times.</p><p>The pair turned to each other, Diggle kept his motorcycle helmet on as he loaded one of his guns, giving himself a weapon as Oliver pulled out his bow, grabbing an arrow.</p><p>The building was silent as they entered, no noise indicating that people were still in there. They removed through each of the rooms swiftly, surprised at how empty the entire building was.</p><p>And then Oliver heard it..</p><p>Heard the strained cries from pain. His heart dropped at the sight he could imagine. What if Barry was busy dying? What if the man was waiting for him to arrive just so he could shoot him in the head?</p><p>Diggle stayed close to Oliver as they approached the sound, he didn't want it to be a trap.</p><p>When the reached the closed door, they both stayed still, turning to each other. Whilst their conversation was silent, they had gotten everything they needed to across. Oliver would kick the door down, Diggle would run in, the safety on his gun off, and they would locate Barry and get him out of there. John turned back to Oliver, nodding his head.</p><p>Oliver kicked the door down second later, Diggle running in with his gun pointed at every section in the room. The room seemed to be empty, minus the man in the middle of the room, who was in serious pain.</p><p>They both ran to him, Oliver trying to keep him awake whilst Diggle was checking him over. It seemed the worst of his injuries was the deep gash on his right side, but other then that he seemed fine, of course if you ignored all of the blood on his face that is.</p><p>"Barry, you gotta stay awake, okay?" Oliver tried, watching as Barry struggled to keep his eyes open. He had removed the tape from his mouth the moment he arrived at Barry's side but the kid still had yet to say anything, to assure them he was okay and where the guy went.</p><p>"Oli—" Barry sighed, his eyes drifting closed, his head dropping to his chest.</p><p>The bonds had been cut off moments later, and it took everything they had to keep him from jarring anymore of his injuries as he toppled forward, both of the men having to catch him.</p><p>Oliver sighed, he pulled his hood down and held Barry to his chest as Diggle ran out to call a paramedic, they both knew it was risk of his identity getting out but he didn't care, Barry needed medical attention. Oliver ignored the uproar of yells in his comm system, instead, he pulled Barry up so his head was resting against his neck and shakily stood up, knowing the ambulance wouldn't make it in time. Barry was bleeding out for fucks sake, they wouldn't be able to keep him alive for however long it would take for the ambulance to arrive.</p><p>The Vigilante ran out of the building, seeing Diggle struggling to unlock his phone. He ran towards the man, making him jump in shock. John looked at the man in Oliver's arms. paling at the sight of the gaping hole in his side.</p><p>"There's not enough time!" Oliver screamed at John, "We need to get him back to the base and take it from there!"</p><hr/><p>Barry whimpered as he first came to. He was in pain no-one could ever imagine, and he couldn't even open his goddamn eyes as his whole body felt as if it had been stuffed with lead. The fog casted over his brain wasn't clearing up, and Barry hated how he couldn't piece together anything. He needed to know what had happened, and what had landed him in this much pain.</p><p>It took him a minute, but he could finally feel an ensemble of hands touching him, prodding him, then that's when he could faintly make out the sound of the beeping heart monitor in the distance. But then he could feel something slip over his nose and mouth, helping him breathe easier, and then his mind was clouding over once more and his limbs were falling limp once more and then he was gone, into the painless abyss.</p><p>"Barry?" Oliver asked, sitting up right in the seat he had nabbed and placed beside the CSI. He watched in relief as Barry's eyes fluttered, and how his fingers were twitching ever so slightly. He was finally waking up. A worn out smile placed itself on the Vigilante's face as he watched Barry's eyes finally sluggishly open.</p><p>"Barr?" Oliver asked once more, leaving the chair and walking towards Barry's head, trying to get the man's attention. He could easily see the concussion he had been worrying about though. A part of him was glad the trio had unanimously decided to keep the oxygen mask on the man but Oliver was now backtracking his idea, preferring the nasal cannula instead. He would've much rather enjoyed listening to the delirious and incoherent mumblings of the concussed man.</p><p>It took a second, but soon, the Vigilante noticed how the CSI's attention diverted from the spinning room to the archer, his dilated pupils somewhat focusing on the man. The smile that had graced Oliver's face was so foreign to the hacker as she walked into the room, tears filling her eyes at the sight of Barry being awake.</p><p>"Hey, Barry," Felicity spoke softly, surprising the Vigilante as he remained where he was beside Barry's head. She walked beside Oliver, her hand going to the CSI's hair, combing down and the other rubbing comforting circles into his shoulder. Oliver watched in amazement as Barry's eyes slipped closed, his whole body relaxing from the action.</p><hr/><p>When Barry returned to Central City a month later, no-one, except Iris and Joe were questioning his whereabouts in the time. Thankfully, Oliver had used his status to explain why the CSI vanished and how he would be in contact with the man personally if they needed him again. Life seemed perfect from then on, of course, Barry's dad still remained in Prison for the murder of his wife and Barry still lived with Joe but now, there was a sudden bounce in his step that confused a lot of people.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I would like to clear up that A) I am not fully returning but you might get the odd update from me and B) This has been sitting in my drafts for a really long time.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I hope you're all well and healthy during all of this and I love you all :)</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>